My Dog Is My Love
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Sanji Bertemu dengan seekor anjing aneh misterius yang telah menyelamatkannya dari orang bejad. Untuk rasa terimaksih pada anjing tersebut Sanji mengajaknya pulang kerumah dan memberi anjing itu makanan lalu ia pun memelihara Anjing tersebut tanpa mengetahui asal usulnya. Warning : YAOI *Author baru* M buat jaga-jaga.


Saya Author baru disini dan hanya ingin mepublish fic gak guna ini terserah ada atau enggak yang ngebaca yang penting fic ini publish yey! Dan... saya paling suka ZoSan dan anti SanZo

**Disclaimer : © Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**Douzo~**

**┐( ^ ¸ ^ )┌**

ˁˀ ZoSan ˁˀ

Cuaca Greenland malam hari ini sangat buruk. Hujan deras di sertai badai dan yang menjadi perhatian kita adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis melingkar yang nekat menerobos badai di kota saat ini. Pemuda itu masih berlari sambil memeluk plastik belanjaannya. Sanji adalah nama dari pemuda itu, ia baru saja dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makan yang sudah habis di rumahnya dan saat ia keluar dari supermarket hujan telah mengguyur tempat itu. banyak orang yang berteduh di depan supermarket itu unduk menunggu hujan reda. Tapi sang pemuda pirang itu malah nekat menerobos hujan dengan alasan malas menunggu.

Saat ia memasuki gang menuju rumahnya tiba² saja ia dihadang oleh dua orang pria brandalan yang diketahui bernama Crocodile dan Kidd mereka berdua sedang mabuk berat. "wah.. sepertinya di tengah badai ini kita kedatangan mangsa, kidd.." Ujar Crocodile seraya menyeringgai ke arah Sanji. "haha.. kau benar, dan dia memiliki kulit yang bagus" Kidd menatap Sanji dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan mesum.

"Bisakah kalian berdua minggir. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian berdua. Tch!" Ucap Sanji dengan kesal dan langsung saja melangkah pergi meninggalkan kidd dan Crocodile tapi langkahnya terhenti karena kidd dengan cepat melingkarkan tangan kanan nya kepinggang Sanji dengan erat.

"mau kemana pirang? Tidak semudah itu bisa pergi dari kami.." Ujar Kidd tepat di telinga Sanji dan membuat Sanji merinding sesaat.

"cepat buka bajunya kidd, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Dia begitu menggoda" Crocodile berdiri di depan Sanji dan mengangkat dagu Sanji. Sanji hanya mengelakan kepalanya kesamping agar terlepas dari tangan Crocodile. "lepaskan aku brengsek, atau kalian akan tau akibatnya" Sanji menggertak mereka.

Kidd hanya terkekeh lalu beralih ke belakang Sanji masih dengan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sanji. Satu tangannya turun ke jelana jeans Sanji dan membuka resleting Sanji membuat Sanji panik dan berteriak.

Gaaaahhh..! Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan!

BUAGH! Sanji reflek langsung menendang Kidd dari belakang dan membuat Kidd terjungkal.

Sanji yang mau melarikan diri langsung di tahan oleh Crocodile dan menghempaskan Sanji ketembok dengan paksa sehingga plastik belanjaan Sanji terjatuh.

ARGH.. rintih Sanji saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok.

Kau tidak bisa lari lagi bocah pirang! Ujar Crocodile dan mengunci kedua tangan Sanji dengan tangannya. Kidd yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya langsung membantu Crocodile dengan menyelinap ke belakang Sanji dan mengangkat kedua kaki Sanji sehingga mengangkangi Crocodile. "Brandalan sialan! Cepat lepaskan!" Sanji meronta² kakinya hanya menendang² ke udara karena diangkat oleh Kidd padahal itu satu²nya Senjata untuk Sanji melarikan diri.

Hahaha.. Kau semakin seksi bila marah² seperti itu pirang.. Ujar Crocodile sambil membuka kancing kemeja Sanji sementara satu tangannya memegang kedua tangan Sanji keatas.

Oh tidak.. kami-sama! Mereka akan memperkosa ku.. aku tidak rela! Aku hanya menyukai ladies bukan seperti ini huhuhu.. bahkan aku saja tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini pada gadis-gadis.. tolonglah aku kami-sama.. Sanji menangis dalam batinnya.

Sanji masih berusaha meronta² dari dua orang bejad itu tiba² saja Sanji merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan juga kenyal menempel lehernya dan membuat Sanji benar² syok karena Kidd menciumi lehernya dengan nafsu.

Hiyaaaahhh! Apa-apaan ini! Hentikan itu brengsek! Jauhkan mulut kotormu dari ku! Haaaa! Kini Sanji benar² menangis tidak seperti biasanya ia bisa melawan orang dengan tendangannya itu sekarang kaki bahkan tangannya juga telah terkunci oleh dua orang itu.

Ber..hen..ti— WAAAAAHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! Sanji yang kaget melihat Crocodile yang tengah menjilati nipple nya.

GAAAHHH! KALIAN BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! BAJINGAN! GAAAHH! Sanji semakin meronta-ronta hebat akibat ulah dua orang itu Sanji merasa jijik dengan semua itu.

Siapa saja... siapa saja tolong aku.. kami-sama.. Ujar Sanji dalam hati masih sambil meronta² membuat Kidd dan Crocodile kesulitan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara halilintar yang membuat Sanji reflek memejamkan matanya karena takut melihat kilat itu dan ...

GRRRRRRRR! GGRRRRRR!

Terlihatlah sosok seekor anjing buas yang tengah menggeram dan menatap tiga orang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu itu dengan tajam. Kidd dan Crocodile yang melihat tatapan anjing itu langsung takut dan mengiranya adalah anjing gila.

Kidd.. sepertinya Anjing itu gila.. Ujar Crocodile dan melepaskan tangan Sanji

Ku rasa begitu, ini sangat bahaya. Bila kita kena gigitannya kita akan rabies. Jawab Kidd yang langsung ikut melepaskan kaki Sanji dan membuat Sanji jatuh terduduk.

OOOWW! OWW! OW! Kurang ajar kalian! Sanji meringis kesakitan mengusap pantatnya

Lebih baik kita lari sebelum digigit oleh anjing itu! ucap Kidd dan langsung kabur diikuti Crocodile tapi Anjing itu malah mengejar mereka dan dengan cepat melompat ke arah Kidd dan menggigit leher Kidd dengan kuat hingga berdarah. "AAAHH! AARRGGH!" teriak Kidd

Anjing itu lalu melirik kearah Crocodile yang terpaku lalu menerjangnya dan mencakar mulut Crocodile hingga robek. Setelah selesai dengan itu semua Anjing itu pergi meninggalkan Crocodile dan Kidd ke tempat Sanji berada tidak jauh dari situ. Crocodile dan Kidd langsung kabur saat anjing itu pergi ketempat Sanji.

Sanji yang masih duduk disitu terpaku melihat apa yang telah dilakuakan oleh Anjing itu pada kedua brandalan tersebut dan hanya bisa terdiam saat Anjing itu sudah berada didepannya dan menatapnya dalam. Sesaat Sanji takjub saat menatap bolamata Anjing itu yang berwarna Hijau zamrud yang sangat indah tapi tatapan takjub sanji buyar karena sang Anjing semakin mendekat dan membuat Sanji bergidik dengan tatap Anjing itu. tubuh sanji bergetar karena takut dan juga kedinginan tapi sanji berusaha menahannya. Selagi Anjing itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya itu akan jadi baik² saja.

...hening. Sanji bersyukur dalam hati karena Anjing itu tidak melakukan apapun daritadi dan entah hanya perasaan sanji atau dia salah lihat kalau wajah Anjing itu bersemu merah saat menatapnya tepatnya menatap tubuh Sanji yang sedikit terlihat karena kemeja Sanji yang terbuka. Anjing itu memalingkan kepalanya dan pergi ke tempat plastik belanjaan Sanji yang terjatuh Anjing itu segera menggigitnya dan kembali membawa plastik belanjaan itu lalu memberikannya pada Sanji. Untung saja isi dalam plastik itu tidak berhamburan keluar.

Guk Guk. Guk.. Anjing itu menggonggong saat memberikan belanjaan Sanji. Sanji hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya dia bingung dan sesaat Sanji tersenyum pada Anjing itu dan Anjing itu menjawabnya dengan menjilat tangan Sanji. Sanji pun hanya bisa tertawa geli dan mengusap kepala anjing itu.

"Terimakasih telah menolong ku..." Ujar Sanji pada Anjing itu, Sanji pun berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan basah. Saat Sanji pergi melangkah dari situ dia melihat lagi kebelakang untuk melihat Anjing itu dan ia merasa kasihan. Bagaimana bisa seorang majikan tega membiarkan Anjingnya keluar saat hujan badai begini atau jangan² Anjing itu adalah Anjing liar yang tidak punya tempat tinggal? Tring! Sanji mendapatkan ide dan berlari ke tempat Anjing itu berada.

"Kau bisa ikut dengan ku kalau kau mau.." Ujar Sanji seraya memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya pada Anjing itu dan berhasil. Anjing itu pun mengikuti Sanji sampai rumah.

∾ ZoSan ∾

Sesampainya dirumah, Sanji langsung masuk dan membawa Anjing itu juga tentunya. Mereka berdua basah kuyup dan sanji langsung membawa Anjing itu masuk ke kamar mandinya dan Sanji lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan saat ia kembali lagi ke kamar mandi ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di sekitar pinggangnya serta membawa bajunya yang basah kuyup. Lagi-lagi entah itu Cuma perasaan Sanji atau dia yang salah lihat kalau Anjing itu lagi² Blushing? Dan sanji hanya menghiraukan pikirannya tentang itu mana mungkin seekor hewan bisa seperti itu kan? Dan Sanji pun langsung menutup pintu kamarmandi dan mengguyurkan air hangat ke tubuhnya dan juga pada Anjing itu.

yah.. mereka mandi bersama, itu memang hal aneh lagi pula Sanji tidak bertelanjang bulat dan untungnya di rumah gedongan seperti itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sanji tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya tapi ayahnya adalah seorang kepala koki yang sekarang ada bisnis di luar negri dan jarang sekali pulang paling cepat Ayah Sanji akan pulang dalam waktu 2 bulan dan paling lama 6 bulan. Jadi sekarang Sanji hanya sendiri dirumah.

Selesai mandi sang Anjing langsung mengibaskan badannya sehingga Sanji sampai² terkena cipratannya dan hanya tertawa lalu ia membawa sang Anjing ke kamarnya dan mengambil pengering rambut untuk mengeringkan Anjing itu selesai itu Sanji langsung mengambil Pakaiannya dan memakainya di kamar mandi.

Sanji kembali kekamarnya dengan membawa makanan yang sudah dia panaskan untung saja tadi siang Sanji memasak daging jadi ia tidak perlu repot² mencari makanan untuk Anjing itu.

"hei.. ini, makanlah.." Ujar Sanji dan menaruh makanan itu di depan sang Anjing. Dan si Anjing pun langsung memakannya dengah lahap.

"Wah.. sepertinya kau benar² kelaparan ya.." Sanji berjongkok memperhatikan Anjing itu

"ah, ya! sepertinya aku akan memelihara mu saja (^ ͜ ^)" Sanji mengoceh lagi pada Anjing itu seakan sang Anjing mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "hm.. kira² apa nama yang pantas untuk mu ya?" Sanji masih memperhatikan Anjing itu sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada kalung dengan huruf 'Z' menggantung dileher sang Anjing.

"Ah! Mungkin namamu di awali dari huruf Z, tapi karena aku tidak tahu siapa namamu sebelumnya jadi mulai sekarang kau akan ku panggil Z! Haha.. ( ͡ ͜ ͡ ) " Sanji masih mengoceh seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Sanji terbangun karena jilatan dari Anjing barunya itu. "Guk Guk" si Anjing menggonggong untuk membangunkan sang majikannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Sanji terbangun sambil tertawa geli karena Anjing barunya itu menjilati lehernya.

"Ahahaha.. hentikan itu, aku sudah bangun Anjing pintar..." Sanji langsung memeluk sang Anjing dengan gemas.

" Guk Guk.." Sang Anjing menggonggong lagi dan membuat Sanji melepaskan pelukannya.

"hm..?" Sanji menatap sang Anjing dan kembali bertatap dengan Hijau Zamrud yang indah. Sanji terpesona dengan warna mata Anjing itu ia sempat melamun sebentar sebelum lamunannya buyar karena gonggongan kecil dari Z. "Guk Guk Guk"

"kau lapar ?" Ujar Sanji dan segera turun dari tempat tidur lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan untuk Z Anjing barunya. Karena saat ini Sanji belum punya makanan Anjing jadi dia memanfaatkan bahan yang ada dulu. Z menunggu di samping Kaki Sanji dan Sanji tersenyum merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak sendirian lagi ketika Z ada disini.

"Ini, kau makan dulu. Aku mau mandi lalu kesekolah." Sesudah menaruh piring yang berisi makanan di depan Z Sanji langsung pergi ke kamarmandi.

"Z, aku mau pergi kesekolah. Kau jaga rumah ya?" Sanji mengusap² kepala Z dan pergi tanpa menutup gerbangnya.

Sampainya disekolah Sanji menuju lokernya dan bertemu dengan Ace yang menyapanya. "hey Sanji! Tumben kau kesiangan." Ujar Ace sambil menepuk pundak Sanji.

"ah, ya. aku mempunyai peliharaan baru jadi aku harus membuatkannya Sarapan dulu tadi" Jawab Sanji sambil mengambil buku²nya di loker.

"ayo ke kelas" Ajak Ace dan mereka pun ke kelas bersama

Nami-Chwan~ Vivi-Chwan~ Ohayou Gozaimaaaaasu~ Ujar Sanji saat memasuki kelas dengan mata lope lope

Ohayou Sanji-kun... Jawab Nami dan Vivi bersamaan. Sanji pun langsung memulai ritual hariannya dengan menggombal-gembel pada gadis² sekelasnya dan mengabaikan Ace serta Luffy, Usop, franky, Chopper dan yang lainnya. Saat sedang asyik menggoda gadis² tiba² saja Sanji seperti mendengar suara gong-gongan Anjing. "Ah... itu pasti hanya perasaanku Saja" Ujar Sanji dalam hati dan melanjutkan ritual gajenya pada gadis².

Huuooaaa! Anjing siapa ini? kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?! Tiba² Ace yang entah kenapa masih ada di depan pintu teriak karena kaget melihat seekor Anjing yang bisa masuk kesitu. Dan kontan saja hal itu membuat seisi kelas terperanjat dan melihat keluar termasuk Sanji.

Waahh.. Anjing! Luffy yang melihat itu langsung saja menerjang sang Anjing dan memeluknya kuat².

Sanji yang semakin penasaran dengan Anjing yang di diteriakan oleh Ace tadi langsung menerobos gerombolan siswa dan..

Z ?! kenapa kau bisa kemari?! Sanji terkejut dan berkeringat dingin saat ia mengingat peraturan sekolahnya yang dilarang keras membawa binatang peliharaan kesekolah atau hukumannya di skors selama 3 hari. Kejam memang peraturan sekolahnya.

Semua mata beralih pada Sanji yang tengah berteriak. "Sanji, apa ini Anjing mu?" tanya Ace yang hanya dijawab anggukan Sanji yang panik. Dan semua siswa pun bubar karena sudah mengetahui identitas Anjing tersebut.

Bagaimana ini! aku tidak mau di skors selama 3 hari hanya karena membawa binatang kesekolah! Sanji panik sendiri. Dan Luffy yang dari tadi asyik dengan si Anjing pun beralih pada Sanji.

"bagaimana jika dititipkan pada Robin Sensei ?" Luffy memberi saran pada Sanji dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah! Benar juga! Thanks Luffy!" Sanji langsung mengambil Z dari pelukan Luffy dan ngibrit ke UKS tempat dimana Robin berada.

Pe-Permisi ... Ujar Sanji sambil membuka pintu UKS ia melihat Robin yang tengah membaca buku di meja dekat ranjang pasien.

"Oh, Sanji-kun. Ada apa kemari? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Robin dan berdiri menghampiri Sanji seketika itu juga mata Sanji langsung beruba ke mode lope lope kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ia kemari untuk menitipkan Anjingnya pada Robin pasti dia sudah menggombal-gembel seperti biasa.

Ma-Maaf Robin Sensei.. Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan anda.. ucap Sanji dengan Sopan dan lembut.

Oh.. Ap—

GUK GUK, GUK

Baru saja Robin ingin bertanya pada Sanji tapi perkataannya terhenti karena Suara gong-gongan anjing yang kini tengah berada disamping Sanji dan membuat Sanji jadi salah tingkah di depan Robin.

"A-Ano... Robin Sen—"

"Aku mengerti Sanji-kun. Kau bisa kekelas sekarang. Aku akan menjaganya" potong Robin dengan cepat dan memberikan senyuman maklum pada Sanji.

"Huwwaaa~ Terimakasih Robin Sensei~ Kau memang wanita yang baik hati dan pengertian~" mata Sanji berubah menjadi lopelope lagi saat mengatakan itu dan pergi dengan gajenya dari UKS sesudah mencium punggung tangan Robin dengan penuh Cinta.

Robin Tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah Sanji yang telah menghilang di balik pintu. lalu ia memalingkan tatapannya pada Anjing yang kini tengah berada bersamanya itu. Ia berjongkok dan memperhatikan Anjing itu.

"Ini aneh.. aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan anjing ini.. tapi..." Robin terlihat serius memperhatikan Anjing itu sampai tiba² ia tersadar sesuatu.

hah.. baiklah. Akan ku coba, tidak ada salahnya meramal hewan seperti mu. Ujar Robin lalu mengeluarkan kartu tarot nya dan memulai ramalannya. Robin memang seorang guru kesehatan tapi ia juga seorang peramal. Robin lalu mengocok kartunya dan mengambil 3 kartu secara acak.

Coba kita lihat... Robin membuka 1 kartu untuk melihat ramalannya.

DEGH

Robin terkejut dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan satu kartu yang tadi ia pegang.

"ini.. apa aku salah meramal.." Robin kembali menatap Z yang juga ikut bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Walau sempat kaget Robin terus melanjutkan ramalannya dan membuka kartu yang kedua dan..

"Tidak.. mungkin..." Robin berdiri dengan syok dan tak percaya

"Jadi... Kau ini adalah... Manusia...?"

∞ ZoSan ∞

Tsudzuku . . .


End file.
